FaDeD DrEaMz
by MerLe - GrL
Summary: poor Quistis.. all her life.. and no one. till now.... READ IT IF YOUR OBSESSED LIKE I AM !


It was finally here ! The wedding day of Rinoa and Squall.   
  
"What a beautiful couple they make. I am so happy for them both." Quistis said to Selphie.  
  
"I know ! Look how cute Squall looks with that little flower hanging out of his wicked cute tux.. And that hair !"  
  
Quistis looked over Selphie, "What?"  
  
"O and Rinoa looks really beautiful too ! I am so jealous !" she turns over to Irving, who was sitting on the bench just waiting till they bring on the booze, and said, " O Irvy wervy, my sweet honey bear ! Do you think our wedding is going to be anything like this ?"  
  
Irving was speechless. He never thought about getting married, and to Selphie?   
  
But he responded very calmly, "Selphie, we can do whatever you want, ok ?"  
  
Quistis knew what was really going on with him. I mean, sure he loved her, but a commitment?   
  
"Hey the Star Festival is almost on." Quistis said out loud.  
  
Selphie almost forgot. "O yay ! The fevtival the festival the festival ! Irvey your going to dance with me right ? Yay!"  
  
This was the first time Irving ever heard of this. "There's a festival? Sorry I never heard"  
  
"Yes, there's one every year at this time. I guess Rinoa and Squall picked the perfect day to get married eh?" Quistis informed him. " Its really just a day where all you do is dance, drink, and meet new people."  
  
"Drink you say." Irving suddenly got interested.  
  
"But you can't forget what this festival is really about." Quistis wondered off.  
  
"Dancing and being with the guy you love." Selphie blushed.  
  
Quistis turned around to look at her. "No, not only that.. Did you forget about what this festival is named after?"  
  
"Um.. The stars ?" Selphie guessed.   
  
" Yes." Quistis responded. " Every December 10th the moon is positioned so close to the earth that it gives its light to the stars. You can almost see the solar system flying in the sky."  
  
"Whoa, big dreamer." Selphie said almost sarcastically. "...Hey I haven't seen Zell all night. I wonder where he wondered off." Selphie gave a pout.  
  
"He's probably out in the field practicing his little thing that he does." Quistis said almost knowingly.   
  
Cut scene to field where Zell is out practicing his Kick Boxing.  
  
::punch:: ::punch:: ::kick:: ::punch::  
  
"Why do I have to wear this thing." Zell struggles. "Ah, I can barely move in it!"  
  
Zell throws off his tux jacket, and unbuttons his shirt.   
  
"Much better."  
  
::punch:: ::punch:: ::kick:: ::punch::  
  
"Whew I'm tiered."  
  
Zell wipes off the sweat from his forehead and sits on the ground looking up into the sky.  
  
"O, I almost forgot today is that Star Festival shindig thing." ::yawn:: "Yet another cheesy holiday where the girls have fun and the boys are their little slaves that I don't know.. supposed to dance around them." "Peh."   
  
"I could just fall asleep right here, ::yawn:: right now."  
  
Cut scene back to the Wedding.  
  
"Ok, now I'm really getting worried about him.." Quistis whispered out.  
  
"Huh? Whats that you say Quistis? O.. Who?" Selphie nosily eavesdropped.  
  
"Zell..."  
  
"O he's alright. I mean it's Zell, he's a pretty big boy, he can take care of himself. And um.. Like why do you even care ?"   
  
That made Quistis pretty mad.  
  
"I know he's a big boy, and I know he's alright. But you can't blame me for caring about one of my former students! It's like saying your in the hospital for a unknown reason and I'm like 'O she's ok, she's a big girl, I shouldn't care.."   
  
Those words hurt Selphie's fragile heart a bit. " Ok ! I get it ! You don't have to yell at me. I get it.."  
  
"No, you don't get it." Quistis said back still in that rage.  
  
Selphie just didn't say a word. She just stood there, like as if she was paralyzed. Yes, she was. She was paralyzed by Quistis's words.  
  
"Hey brake it up you guys ! What is this? You guys are like best friends ! And your fighting over a stupid thing like this? What's wrong with you.. Quistis?" Irving said in defense of his girlfriend.  
  
Selphie ran right into his arms. That sight totally cracked Quistis in two. To see two people so in love, it's all she's been seeing all day long. And yet she still had no one. 19 years, without no one.  
  
"No.. Not a friend.. She was my student. Teaching was all I ever had. I had nothing else. And then, teaching was taken away from me. And now I have nothing, no one, nothing ! I am no one!"  
  
Selphie and Irving have never seen Quistis break down so hard.  
  
Quistis turned around and ran out into the fields. For her it was a place to cry.  
  
"I'll just miss the festival, I don't care anymore, no one cares about me so why should I care."  
  
Her words faded out into her tears and she couldn't see where she was going. She knew she was in the fields, that's about it.   
  
"Ow.. Why me? All my life.. No friends, no boyfriend, teaching was all I ever had. Why must I fail at everything I want to accomplish? Ow"  
  
She didn't even to bother figure out where she was. Quistis looked up. "The stars.." she whispered. "I am such a fool. Crying like this. O what is wrong with me lately. Oh my god ! I can't believe what I just did! Poor Selphie.. I honestly didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean those words.."  
  
She stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" "O no, I must have gone off trail! My eyes were so fogged up I couldn't see where I was going. Just great. This is all I need. Irving mad at me, Selphie in tears, and Zell among the missing! Hey Zell must still be around here somewhere. I could try calling him out, maybe he will hear me and we can find each other, and our way back!"  
  
So Quistis began calling out, "Zell! Zell are you there!? Anywhere!? Zellllll! Hello Zell!"  
  
But it didn't seem to work. "Zell ! Are you there !? ..anyone..?"  
  
Just then Quistis heard a sound. And it didn't sound human. "Wha? Whose there! Show yourself! Zell?" Quistis said out.  
  
And suddenly a huge repulsing being, somewhat of a human, but yet nothing close ! Jumped onto Quistis from behind the tree !  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The screams of Qustis echoed throughout the fields.  
  
"What? What the Hell was that!?"   
  
Zell awoke from his slumber. And he heard it again "ahhh!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME ! HELP! ! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!! AHHH !" Quistis struggled with the beast. 


End file.
